mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons, vehicles and air strikes (Mercenaries 1)
This page will list all of the weapons, vehicles and air strikes available in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Weapons Small arms Small arms are weapons that can be picked up and used by the player whilst stationary or moving. *Assault Rifle *Carbine *RPD Light Machine Gun *Prototype Rifle *Type 85 Sub-Machine Gun *Covert Sub-Machine Gun *Shotgun *SVD Dragunov Sniper Rifle *Anti-Armor Rifle *RPG-7 *Anti-Air Missile *Anti-Tank Missile Launcher Stationary Stationary weapons are weapons that are immobile or cannot be used whilst moving. *Heavy Machine Gun *Recoilless Rifle *Grenade Launcher Machine Gun Explosives Explosive are weapons that kill, harm, damage or destroy using explosive force and pressure. *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *Flashbang Grenade *C-4 Cheat weapons Cheat weapons are weapons that are unlocked by completing certain requirements and are ridiculously powerful. *Street Sweeper *Pocket Artillery *Portable Airstrike Vehicles * - The player cannot control this vehicle. ** - These vehicles can only be found once or are otherwise very rare. *** - These vehicles deliver supplies, but cannot be flown. Allied Nations Below are the vehicles used by the Allied Nations, also known as the Allies. AN aircraft Aircraft are vehicles capable of travelling through the air. *YAH-56 Gunship** *CH-47 Cargo*** *UH-60 Transport AN ground vehicles Ground vehicles are vehicles that can only traverse on ground. *Cargo Truck *M1025 Scout *M1027 Anti-Air *M1126 APC *M1 Tank** *M3 APC People's Liberation Army Below are the vehicles used by the People's Liberation Army of China. PLA aircraft Aircraft are vehicles capable of travelling through the air. *WZ-9** *Mi-17 Transport (China) *S70 Transport PLA ground vehicles Ground vehicles are vehicles that can only traverse on ground. *BJ2020 Scout *Fuel Truck *Cargo Truck *Type 80 *Type 89 APC *Type 96 *Type 95 Anti-Air *M1955 Artillery (Chinese) *Type 66 Artillery Russian Mafia Below are the vehicles used by the Russian Mafia. Mafia aircraft Aircraft are vehicles capable of travelling through the air. *Ka-50 Attack** *MD-530 Scout *Mi-26*** Mafia ground vehicles Ground vehicles are vehicles that can only traverse on ground. *SUV *VIP Sedan *TOW Technical *MG Technical *GL Technical South Korea Below are the vehicles used by the South Korean Union. SK aircraft Aircraft are vehicles capable of travelling through the air. *K-60 Troop Transport *K-53 Sea Stallion*** *LHX Light Attack SK ground vehicles Ground vehicles are vehicles that can only traverse on ground. *Cargo Truck *K966 Scout *K1025 Scout *K200 APC *K200 Surveillance North Korea Below are the vehicles used by the Korean People's Army. NK aircraft Aircraft are vehicles capable of travelling through the air. *Mi-17 Transport (North Korea) *Mi-2 Light Attack** *Mi-35 Gunship *MD-500 Scout NK ground vehicles Ground vehicles are vehicles that can only traverse on ground. *BMP APC *BRDM Scout *BTR APC *Ural cargo truck *Transport Truck *Control Vehicle *FROG-7 *Sungri Scout *M1955 Artillery *M1978 Artillery *SA-8 Anti-Air *Type-07 Supergun** *Type-07 Prototype Supergun** *T-54 *T-62 *ZSU-57 Anti-Air Civilian Below are the vehicles used by the civilian population of North Korea. Civilian aircraft Aircraft are vehicles capable of travelling through the air. *None Civilian ground vehicles Ground vehicles are vehicles that can only traverse on ground. *Jaju *Metro Bus *SMC 2100 *SMC 2200 *SMC 2300 *Lada 124 *Baggage Carrier *GSRN Truck *Street Racer *Taebaek *Ambulance (Mercenaries 1) *Hummer H3 *Paektusan* *Forklift* * - The player cannot control this vehicle. ** - These vehicles can only be found once or are otherwise very rare. *** - These vehicles delivery supplies, but cannot be flown. Air strikes Air strikes are vehicles or weapons that deliver munitions onto an area via the air including aircraft and artillery. There are a total of fifteen air strikes that can be ordered through the Merchant of Menace store and one that cannot be ordered through the store, but is only available on specific contracts - A Farewell to Kings, Master of None and Clear Channel - for the South Koreans. *Surgical Strike *Artillery Strike **Artillery Barrage ***Artillery Bombardment *Air Superiority *Tank Buster *Cruise Missile Strike *Stealth Fighter Attack *Gunship Support I **Gunship Support II ***Gunship Support III *Strategic Missile Strike *Bunker Buster Bomb *Carpet Bomb *Fuel Air Bomb *Stealth Bomber Attack* * - Not available through the Merchant of Menace store. See also *Weapons, vehicles and air strikes (Mercenaries 2) Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Air Strikes